The Island of the Gods
by aryssamonster
Summary: Jack Sparrow has a mission. To find la Isla de Dioses once again. To accomplish this, however, he must brave a new crew with a murderous captain, an ancient curse, and a first love.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a huge Pirates of the Caribbean fanatic. One day, I decided that I wanted to know what Jack Sparrow's background was like.  
**

**And then I decided that I wanted to write it myself. :D  
**

**Enjoy and leave reviews please! **

* * *

Jesse slid his sword out of its scabbard, surveying the boy standing across from him. The boy was young, perhaps eighteen, lanky and confidant in his stance. Jesse was at least three years his senior; shorter with curling blond hair that was tied back at the nape of his neck.

"What are you doing here?" Jesse's tone was cool, his demeanor indifferent. He walked a slow circle around the boy, hoping to make him nervous.

"My captain has sent me to you," the boy said confidently. "He wants t' bargain with you."

"Bargain, eh?" Jesse laughed sardonically. "With me. Why do you not go straight to my father? _He _is the captain, after all."

"B'cause, mate," the boy's dark brown eyes sparkled mischievously, "your dearly beloved father hasn't half the brains you've got."

Jesse brushed the praise aside. He'd worked with pirates long enough to know not to trust them, no matter how charming. He was a pirate himself, after all.

"What are your captain's conditions for this…bargain?" Jesse asked carefully.

"The trunk in your possession," the pirate boy began to pace across the small space. "It contains gold and gems and…whatnot…am I not correct?"

"Obviously, you are well informed," Jesse's eyes narrowed.

"My captain would like to offer a trade," the pirate settled himself into a chair and propped his feet up on a wooden box that lay near him. An aura of ease emanated from him.

"He would like to exchange that aforementioned trunk for a few able bodies," he pulled an apple out of the pouch that hung from his waist and took a large bite. "We are well aware that your ship is shorthanded."

Jesse looked at the boy with disgust. "Trade gold for men? Are you _mad_? We can get men at any port we choose to stop."

"Aye," the boy agreed. He took another bite of his apple, made a face, and tossed it to Jesse. "Enjoy." Jesse pulled a face and dropped the apple. "However, but your precious gold is mere metal. It cannot show you the way to that which you are so desperately seeking." He watched Jesse's face, searching for a glimmer of understanding. "Savvy?"

"That which we seek," Jesse repeated slowly. "You can't possibly mean…you can't mean la Isla de Dioses…?"

"Oh, but I do," the boy grinned, pushing one of his dark dreadlocks out of his face. "That is precisely what I mean."

"It's a myth," Jesse said resolutely.

"I wish it were, lad," the boy said airily. "But it just so happens that you are quite wrong. It is, in fact very real."

"Where did you get an idea like that?" Jesse scoffed.

"I've been there," the pirate boy said mysteriously. "Along with half of my crew. We were picked up a year ago on the coast of a desert island, all of us nearly starved…I've been with this captain since."

Jesse had to restrain his jaw from dropping in astonishment.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The pirate grinned crookedly and adjusted the hat on his head.

"The name is Jack. Jack Sparrow."

"Sparrow?" Jesse's eyes narrowed. "Your father is a captain, is he not? Why do you not sail under his flag?"

"I did," Jack said dispassionately. "He was among the less lucky few. He drowned before we reached land…" he faltered for a moment, but then the crooked smile passed across his face once more. "Though I suppose he preferred to drown rather than be stranded on an island with his own son."

"I see," Jesse carefully slid his sword into the scabbard. "I suppose you know, then, what this chest you desire contains."

"But of course," Jack smiled offhandedly. "Aztec gold. Isla de la Muerte. I am well informed."

"Then you surely know that it would be futile to attempt convincing my father that this would be…beneficial…" Jesse raised an eyebrow. "A fair trade would be damn near impossible."

Jack stood up abruptly. "I had a feeling you would say that, which is precisely why I was sent here. I would be pleased to extend to you my expertise of the lovely island of the gods," he took a deep, dramatic bow. "Provided, of course, you would bestow me with some of your gold as collateral, of sorts." Jesse fixed Jack with a hard stare.

"And should you fail?"

Jack was suddenly all serious. "Should I fail, you may kill me without repercussions from the others of my crew." His serious front quickly vanished into a grin. "See? It really is a win/win situation for you, mate."

Jesse gave Jack a hard stare, thinking over the bargain. After a long moment, he nodded curtly.

"I accept your offer. Welcome to the crew," he held out his left hand for Jack to shake. Jack smiled his crooked smile and heartily shook.

Jesse let go and turned around abruptly. He swung the door open and strolled out into the crowded front room of the tavern, The Starboard Maiden. The Maiden was notorious among seafarers and landsmen alike. The rundown, filthy building resided near a port favored by pirates on the island of Tortuga. Respectable men steered clear of the place. Less respectable women, however, gladly accepted the company of the drunken pirates and the money that came with them.

Jack followed after Jesse, eyeing the bottles of rum hungrily. He lagged behind, hoping to snag a bottle before they left.

"Sparrow!"

Jack cringed and looked to his left. Jesse was glaring at him from across the room. "Would you like to be left behind?"

"But the…" Jack argued feebly, "…rum…" Jesse continued to glare. "Fine." Jack crossed the room and followed Jesse out to the port. Jesse expertly wove through the crowds of sailors and pirates, causing Jack to hurriedly push through to keep up. Jesse led Jack to an imposing black ship bobbing noiselessly in the harbor.

"Welcome to the Black Pearl," Jesse couldn't keep a tinge of pride out of his voice.

"The Pearl," Jack whispered greedily. Jesse looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Jack grinned.

"Let's go, mate," Jack moved towards the gangplank. Jesse stopped him and walked forward, motioning for Jack to follow behind him. The deck swarmed with brawny pirates, preparing to cast off. Jack headed towards the center of the throng, but Jesse stopped him again.

"Follow me. You'll need to meet my father."


	2. Chapter 2

**Enter:new chapter and new character (I'm quite fond of her). Hopefully you are too!  
**

**I enjoy writing this story. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! Huzzah!  
**

**Enjoy, R-and-R, and all that jazz.  
**

* * *

"We picked him up at Tortuga," Jesse explained. "He is foolish enough to believe piracy is heroic or something of that sort."

The captain of the Black Pearl chuckled, the hollow sound ricocheting off the walls of the cabin. "We will quickly cure him of his delusions, of course."

Jack ignored the jibes at him and kept an emotionless expression.

"Boy," the captain walked closer so that his face was mere inches from Jack's, "the pirate's life is a hard 'nd cruel one. I advise ye to get out before it be too late."

Jack kept himself from cringing as the pirate's rancid breath washed over him.

"I wish to become a part of your crew," Jack said resolutely. The captain scanned his face, searching for any treacherous thoughts that may flit across it. After a moment, satisfied, he nodded.

"Welcome to th' Black Pearl, boy," the captain echoed his son's words. A wicked grin spread across his weathered face. "You're in for one hell of a time."

Jesse led Jack below deck to where the men slept. Jack couldn't help but wrinkle his nose in distaste. Threadbare hammocks hung from the crossbeams. Dirty, smelly men lounged in them, drinking themselves into a stupor. Jesse motioned to an empty hammock near the wall.

"You can sleep here," Jesse pulled a blanket out of a chest and tossed it at Jack. The damp, woolen thing hit him square on the head and draped down over his body. Jesse laughed as Jack scrambled to get the blanket off of him. As soon as he extricated himself, he tossed the blanket aside and attempted to save some dignity.

"I think you owe me something, mate," Jack said, grinning mischievously.

"The Aztec gold, I presume," Jesse said dryly.

Jack laughed. "I was going to ask for a bottle of rum…but gold will do too."

Jesse was not amused. He turned on his heel and headed above deck, leaving Jack confused. Halfway up the stairs, Jesse turned back to look down at Jack.

"Are you coming or not?" Jack asked in exasperation. Jack's eyes lit up in understanding. He ran after Jesse, sprinting up the stairs and back onto the deck.

"Jameson," Jesse hailed one of the pirates. A man with shaggy gray hair and a beard to match turned at the name. Upon turning, Jack noticed that the man called Jameson had a deep scar running over his right eye.

"Aye sir?" his voice was low and rough.

"Have you the whereabouts of the captain?"

"I migh'. Who's askin'?" Jesse rolled his eyes. "A'righ', I get ye. Last I saw, he was b'low deck in th' rum store." The old man cackled. "Drunk himself into a sleep, more'n likely."

"Thank you Jameson," Jesse nodded in conclusion. Jameson left, leaving Jesse and Jack standing in silence.

"Follow me," Jesse led the way up towards the three cabins at the top of the ship.

"My cabin," Jesse pointed to the right, "my sister's," then the left. Jack caught a glimpse of blonde hair through the partially drawn curtains. "And my father's." Jesse pushed open the door to the middle cabin and let it swing shut behind them. The air inside was stale and smelled of rum. A look of utter loathing passed over Jesse's face. Jack took notice of the expression with interest. Jesse moved with an air of careful disdain about him as he moved towards his father's bed.

"He keeps the chest hidden away in his chambers, should the crew ever mutiny. He thinks very highly of his hiding place." Jesse snorted with derisive laughter as he pulled out a small wooden trunk out from underneath the bed. Jack grinned at the sight of the chest. Jesse opened the box and withdrew one of the shining gold coins.

"Our agreement," he began, dropping the coin into Jack's outstretched palm. "A coin for–" A loud commotion sounded from the deck. The crying out of the crew distracted Jesse from his speech. He ran to the window and peered out. He swore.

"Sparrow, put the trunk back," his voice was slightly panicked. Jack could only guess at what he had seen through the window, but he was quite sure it didn't bode well for them.

"Hurry!" Jesse said urgently, keeping his gaze directed to the window. Jack knelt beside the chest and began to close it. However, his natural avarice compelled him to snatch another coin before the trunk was closed. He shoved the thing back under the bed and hurried to Jesse's side to look out.

The crew was assembled on the deck in a circle, enclosing two people within the formation. One, Jack recognized as the captain. The other was a scrawny boy who looked to be no older than Jack himself. The captain was walking slowly around the boy, who was quaking in fear. Jesse swore again.

"Who is the boy?" Jack asked.

"His name is Hector, I believe," Jesse shook his head. "Feisty lad. No common sense whatsoever."

"What do you suppose he's done to rile the captain?" Jack asked in interested apprehension.

Jesse shrugged. "I suppose it could have been anything." He sighed. "I need to check on Charisse." He and Jack slipped out of the cabin unnoticed and towards the cabin on the left. He knocked swiftly on the door. A pale face peered out through the curtains quickly before the door was swung open. A girl of seventeen, presumably Charisse, threw her arms about her brother's neck.

"Oh Jesse, this whole thing is positively ghastly," her green eyes were pained. "Father will kill poor Hector, I am sure." Jesse patted Charisse's back awkwardly until she released him. It was then that she noticed Jack standing in the shadows. She tossed her long, curly blonde hair over one shoulder and straightened her ruffly maroon dress.

"Hello," she greeted him pleasantly, her demeanor thoroughly different than it had been mere moments before. "And are you…?"

"Jack Sparrow," Jack said, his usual mischievous half smile returning to his face. A small smile flitted across her face as well. She opened her mouth to say something, but a loud cry from the deck stopped her.

Jesse expression was one of anger as he looked between his sister and his father. Finally, his gaze fixed onto Jack.

"Stay with her," he said, annoyance obvious in his tone. He dashed towards the deck, leaving Jack with Charisse.

"Love, you may want to retreat to your chambers," Jack muttered, trying to catch a glimpse of the fight below. There was a rustle of skirts as Charisse came to stand beside Jack.

"No," she said shortly. "I shant be told what to do by a deckhand no older than I." Her tone was so stubborn and so different than the one she had used with her brother, it shocked Jack into immediate silence.

"I am…sorry…?" Jack said after he regained his ability to speak. Charisse tried to keep her face expressionless, but a laugh broke through when Jack's face displayed a confused look.

"Sparrow!" Jesse's voice rang through the air. "It would be helpful if you would come here."

Jack looked helplessly to Charisse.

"Go," she urged, fear suddenly apparent on her face. "I'll be alright."

Jack continued to stare at her.

"Help my brother!"

Jack nodded and raced down to the deck.


End file.
